Como Sol y Luna
by Katara Akemi Hitachiin
Summary: Una leyenda a veces puede ser tan parecida a la vida de las persona menos esperadas. Pero nada es imposible en la vida.


Como Sol y Luna.

¿Qué es eso? Se preguntaba una pequeña muchacha con Cabellera negra, tez pálida y ojos color Índigo. Pero no importa que tanto buscara en el libro que tenía, no aparecía otra cosa más relacionada. Quería saber qué era eso, y lo quería saber YA. Y la mejor forma de sacarla de su duda era preguntarle al chico de cabello de un raro tono naranja, tez bronceada y ojos color avellana, que por ahora estaba haciendo su tarea en el escritorio.

-Oí, Ichigo…- Lo llamaba la chica.

-…- La ignoraba el joven.

-¡Ichigo!- Lo seguía llamando la muchacha.

-…- Y este seguía ignorándola.

-¡TE ESTOY LLAMANDO, MALDITO IDIOTA!- Le grito la Shinigami hastiada, y arrojándole el libro que, antes, tenía entre las manos.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES, ENANA!- Volteo a verla con el seño más fruncido de lo normal, con una vena hinchada en la frente y un chichón en la cabeza.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta…- Comenzó.- ¿Qué es la leyenda del Sol y la Luna?

-Pero que…? -Hizo una mueca.- ¿¡ME TENIAS QUE ARROJAR ESE LIBRO PARA PREGUNTARME ESA TONTERIA?

-Si.- Afirmo la peli negra.

-Maldita.- susurro el joven.- Si quieres saberlo pregúntaselo a otro.- Dijo volteándose para seguir haciendo lo que hacía.

-Pero Ichigo, tu eres el único que está aquí. Y quiero sacarme esta duda de la cabeza en este preciso momento.- Decía fastidiada la chica, por la actitud del naranjo.

-Aaaahhh…- Suspiraba en derrota el Oji marrón.- Esta bien te lo contare… pero no quiero que me interrumpas, porque si lo haces, no te contare nada.- Decía el chico sentándose junto a ella en la cama, y viendo como la Teniente asentía con la cabeza.- Bien aquí va…

_Historia_

_El Sol y la Luna, se conocieron por primera vez, antes de que la tierra sea como la conocemos ahora, incluso antes de los dinosaurios. Pero cuando se conocieron, no pudieron evitar enamorarse el uno del otro. Todo el tiempo se la pasaban juntos, sin separarse. Pero cuando Dios creía que ya era necesario que hubiera algo más de vida en el universo, creo la tierra, y con eso obligo al Sol y a la Luna separarse. Para no verse "nunca" más._

_El Sol, conocido como el rey de los astros, el que nos mantiene calientes y nos da la luz en todas las mañanas._

_Pero además de ser el Rey de los astros también era el "Rey" Solitario. Creía que los humanos lo querían porque él les daba el calor y la luz para sobrevivir. Pero aunque pensara eso, también creía que tenía el destino de sufrir viendo a los humanos quererse entre ellos, y el no podría estar con la Luna, que tanto quería._

_La Luna, la doncella de la noche, la más querida por todo ser vivo en el planeta, la que es usada como un objeto romántico en poemas y la que nos ilumina en las más oscuras de las noches._

_Pero a pesar de todo eso, la Luna se sentía solitaria todo el tiempo, y cuando Dios vio esto, creo las estrellas para hacerle compañía a la Luna. Pero a pesar de ahora estar acompañada, seguía sintiéndose solitaria. No podía evitar sentir envidia de los seres vivos en la Tierra. Ella creía que era injusto que los Humanos la usaran como el "objeto" más romántico del universo, y ella no pudiera disfrutar la pasión de tener una pareja con ella. Triste y dolorida por no tener a su amor a su lado, cayó en depresión haciendo que su luz se opacara, y cada vez recuperaba un poco la alegría iba recuperando el brillo poco a poco, pero cuando se sentía completamente feliz, recordaba al Sol, haciendo que se entristeciera otra vez. _

_El Sol, solitario pero fuerte; la Luna, acompañada pero débil. El Sol queriendo ser fuerte por la Luna; y la Luna, siendo débil por no tener a su amor con ella. _

_Hasta que un día, Dios sintió tanta pena por ellos que creo los eclipses, la forma en que la Luna y el Sol se reencontraran de nuevo y se expresaran su amor. Por eso en cada momento el Sol y la Luna, esperan con impaciencia el día en que se vuelvan a encontrar._

_Fin de la Historia_

-Y asi termina…- Ichigo suspiro.

-Mmmmm… ya veo.- Decía pensativa la chica.- Pero… no puedo evitar comparar esa historia con nosotros…-

-¿Noso…Nosotros…?.- Preguntaba el muchacho con leve rubor en su cara.

-Exacto… Veras, el Sol eres tú, y la Luna soy yo. Tú eres fuerte y siempre tratas de protegerme. En cambio la Luna para ser débil, algo que yo no soy, está acompañada pero siempre esta triste. ¿Entiendes?.- Le explico la Teniente.

No tanto… Explícate mejor.- Pedía el "mocoso", según las palabras de la Shinigami.

-Bien… Tú tienes a tus amigos, pero prácticamente te la pasas en las nubes, y con eso quiero decir que estas Solitario. Pero eres fuerte, tratas de proteger a los demás, y entre ellos estoy yo.-Le decía mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Pero… era idea de ella o ¿estaba viendo un brillo especial en sus ojos? Como… de esperanza- En cambio yo, estoy en el Sereitei acompañada por mis conocidos, amigos y familia. Pero prácticamente estoy triste cuando estoy allá. No conozco las razones de por qué lo estoy, simplemente lo estoy y ya.- Le explicaba al Shinigami Sustituto.- ¿Ahora si entendiste?

-Su… pongo… Pero… Además de eso. Creo que hay otra razón por la que esa leyenda se compara con nosotros.- Decía el chico, totalmente apenado.

-¿Eh?... Pero a que te refieres Ichi…- No pudo terminar de hablar, al sentir los labios de Ichigo sobre los suyos. Sin dudar un segundo, empezó a corresponderle. Al principio era torpe, pues no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de contacto. Pero poco a poco se iba volviendo más apasionado y profundo.

Al separarse, se miraban totalmente sonrojados. Aun no podían procesar bien lo que acababa de suceder. Se miraron a los ojos por lo que parecieron horas, días, incluso años. Luego cuando volvieron a la realidad, el chico fue el que tomo la palabra.

-Rukia… Tú eres mi Luna.- Se confesó el Sustituto.

-… Ichigo… Yo… Y tú eres mi Sol… Ichigo.- Tomando ella la iniciativa, lo beso con más profundidad y pasión.

-¿Qué tal si tenemos un eclipse?- Le pregunto con picardía el joven a la Oji índigo.

-Y-Yo… supongo que sería… maravilloso.- Le dijo al Oji marrón totalmente sonrojada.


End file.
